


Monika gets a pregnancy scan

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A fanfic set in an alternate universe where Monika is a player of the fictional "Beating Hearts Redditor Club", and believes she is pregnant with her girlfriend's child.





	Monika gets a pregnancy scan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticalCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/gifts).



“Okay, everyone!” Monika announces, as the rest of the club idly looks on, unenthused. “In a few moments, I'll be getting a pregnancy scan~!”

“Jeez, Monika, don't tell me you actually believe you can get pregnant from… _that_.” Natsuki scoffs, pointing at the body pillow in Monika’s hand. “Did you seriously call us here just for this…?”

“I agree.” Yuri adds. “Besides, even if she was real, Tactical Cupcakes isn’t male. The only one here who would be able to impregnate Monika would be…”

Natsuki’s eyes widen in shock at Yuri’s words. “Gross.” she mutters, crossing her arms and turning away. “If not for the fact that we’re going in soon, I’d totally throw up on the floor while running to the nearest toilet… But i-it’s not like I’m suppressing the urge to vomit for you or anything, dummy!”

“Don’t be mean!” Monika exclaims, hugging her TC body pillow tightly. “Tactical Cupcakes is real and not gross! She can impregnate me anytime she wants!”

“Yay~! And then we can have more club members!” Sayori adds.

At that moment, the door to the ultrasound scan room gently opens, and a doctor and a nurse step out. “Monika?” the doctor calls out, looking around in confusion.

“Here!” Monika raises her hand, and approaches the room, with her body pillow in her other hand and her club members following behind her.

“Wow, you look really young… Wait, why are you wearing a school uniform?”

“Dan never gave me casual clothes…” Monika smiles sadly.

“Huh…. Well, come on in.” the doctor mumbles, visibly confused. Monika walks past him and into the room.

As the rest of the club members try to follow, the nurse moves to stand in their way, and T-poses. “You shall not pass!” she proclaims in a resounding voice that shook the entire hospital. “Only immediate family members may enter!”

“But… Monika is always my dearest friend!” Sayori protests.

“OUR dearest friend, comrade.” MC adds.

“Yeah! Accept the restitution!”

“Revolution…” Yuri corrects her.

The commotion had caught Monika’s attention, and she turns to face the nurse. “I’m their legal guardian.” she states matter-of-factly.

“Well… I suppose there’s no harm in letting them in?” the doctor asks pleadingly.

“Unbelievable…” the nurse sighs, facepalming and stepping aside to let the club members pass.

“Yay~! Monika’s the best!” Sayori exclaims, as they head into the room.

Inside the room, they were surrounded by a vast array of machines and medical apparatus. “Oooh, a big red shiny button! I wonder what this does…” Sayori slowly inches towards a weird contraption, but MC stops her.

“Let’s… not do that.” he reprimands her.

“Meanie.” Sayori pouts.

Meanwhile, Monika was lying on a bed, hugging her body pillow, while a nurse was trying to talk to her, clearly losing her patience. “Monika, please. You’re going to have to let go of that pillow for a while if we’re going to be able to scan you.”

“No! TC is mine! I’m not handing her over to you!”

“Just… leave it on the chair for a while or something!” the nurse exclaims, exasperated.

“Okay, but don’t call her an ‘it’! My dearest cupcake identifies as a girl and wishes to be addressed by the proper pronoun, ‘her’!”

“Unbelievable…”

As the nurse operates the scanner, an image flickers to life on the screen. The club members gather around the screen, trying to see it. “That… doesn’t look like Tactical Cupcakes at all…” Sayori mentions. At that, Monika bolts upright, and grabs her body pillow with both arms.

“Are you cheating on me, cupcake?!” Monika demands while shaking furiously. “Are you?!” The nurse couldn’t help but facepalm.

“That’s not how this works. That’s not how any of this works!” Yuri exclaims. “For you to be pregnant with someone else’s child, _you_ would have to be cheating…”

“Just shut up and stay still for a few minutes so that I can get this scan over and done with, okay?!” The nurse screams at Monika. She resumes her scanning, and before long, the image starts to form again. With swift and practised movements, she pushes a few buttons, then hastily walks over to the printer.

The nurse stares at the printer intently, tapping her foot impatiently. As soon as it had finished printing, she quickly grabs the printouts and puts them into a large envelope. Returning to Monika, she practically shoves the envelope into Monika’s face. “I'm done! You can take a look at that outside. Next!”

The group returns back to the waiting area, and watches attentively as Monika pulls out the photos.

“Ahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!” Yuri struggled to contain her laughter at what she had seen.

“Hey, that kinda looks like a sock!” Natsuki points out.

“ _My_ sock.” MC adds.

Monika stares in shock, speechless for a full minute. Turning to TC, she embraces her. “Dear, wait! It's not what you think it is! I can explain! I only vored a sock for the memes! r/DDLC was a mistake! I promise I won't do it again!” she blurts out without pausing.

**Author's Note:**

> "r/DDLC was a mistake" is a reference to one of the announcements on the announcement banner, which said the same.


End file.
